Dancing Magnae : Would You Dance With Me?
by 13ginger
Summary: Kai mengajak gadis manisnya untuk menari bersamanya. Sekaligus mengartikan pada mereka berdua apa itu cinta. EXO and...? Just read and see who is that girl!


Yash! Bertemu dengan Ginger lagi! Hahahaha... Padahal yang Bigbang-exo belum Ginger lanjutin, tapi pas nonton teaser Kai yang ke 14, rasanya pengen banget ganti jas yang dipakek Kai itu jadi Mingkki. HAhah.. jadilah seperti ini. Silahkan baca, dan komen ya! terimakasihhhh...

**Cast** : Minzy , Kai

**Support Cast** : 2NE1 member, Suho and Chanyeol EXO-K, Manajer Lee, Shaun Evaristo, Yang Hyun Suk

**Genre** : Romance, Humor, Family

**Disclaimer** : mereka punya Tuhan, cerita punya Ginger. Selesai.

* * *

Jadwal libur EXO sudah datang. Karena Kai sudah pulang beberapa hari yang lalu, ia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di dorm bersama beberapa member lainnya seperti Chanyeol dan Suho yang juga sudah pulang lebih awal ke rumah masing masing. Sementara Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Sehun memilih menjadi rombongan kedua untuk pulang dan menghabiskan liburan bersama keluarga.

Diluar sedang hujan deras dan cuaca Korea semakin tidak menentu, jadinya Kai lebih memilih untuk tidur-tiduran malas di sofa ruang tamu sembari menghabiskan waktu saling balas pesan dengan gadis manis pujaannya.

Kau tidak tahu?

Kai kan sekarang pacaran dengan Minzy. Yup, Minzy magnae 2NE1 yang itu.

Ponsel Kai berbunyi.  
.

_From : My Mingkki_

_Kai, kau sedang apa?_

.  
Kai tersenyum. Ini sudah kelima kalinya Mingkki bertanya seperti itu pada Kai. Sepertinya Mingkki terlalu bosan dan lelah di ruang latihannya.  
.

_To : My Mingkki_

_Aku? Aku sedang membayangkan bisa melihat konsermu._

.  
Terlalu bodoh untuk seorang Kai. Ia tersenyum sembari menggigit lidah diantara giginya, Minzy memang terlalu lucu untuk digoda. Ponselnya berbunyi lagi.  
.

_From : My Mingkki_

_Aku tidak mau kau datang ke konserku!_

.  
Kai menaikkan kedua alisnya heran.  
.

_To : My Mingkki_

_Kenapa?_

.  
Kai menaruh ponsel di perutnya dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Ponselnya bergetar lagi.  
.

_From : My Mingkki_

_Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi kalau dekat denganmu_.

.  
Perut Kai seperti diterbangi ribuan kupu kupu, jantungnya jungkir balik dan wajahnya bersemu merah. Ia lalu duduk dan mengetik balasan untuk Mingkki.

"Kau tidak keluar dengan Minzy, Kai?" tanya Suho melihat Kai yang sibuk menaruh-mengambil-mengetik ponsel di meja ruang tamu, ia lalu duduk di seberang Kai dan mulai merebahkan diri. Kai hanya menoleh dan menggeleng.

"Ia sedang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan konser tur dunianya. Belum lagi kudengar dia masih sakit flu." Kai menggeleng pelan dan mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya lagi,

"Apa? 'Kudengar'? Harusnya kau tahu karena kau pacarnya, iya 'kan?"

"Dia tidak mau mengaku padaku. Padahal jelas jelas aku bisa mendengar suara seraknya saat menelfonku tadi pagi. Aku bertanya pada Chaerin _noona_ dan memang dia sedang sakit flu."

"Bagaimana kalau kau datangi dia saja?"

"Apa?"

Kai menoleh pada Suho _hyung_nya yang menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Seolah mencari kesalahan dalam kalimatnya yang menurutnya benar. Maksudnya, Mingkki sedang sibuk mempersiapkan konser, itu berarti Kai tidak bisa bertemu. Kalau begitu, harusnya Kai yang keluar dan menghampiri gadis manisnya.

Tapi, diluar sedang hujan deras. Belum lagi udara dingin yang menusuk.

"Suho _hyung_ benar. Kau temui saja dia. Lagipula, kau kan juga tidak sekali dua kali pergi ke YG _building_." ujar Chanyeol, membawa secangkir teh hangat dan meniup niupnya. Kai sempat berpikir dan memutar mutar ponsel di tangannya. Ia akan mengatakan sesuatu sebelum ada pesan masuk ke ponselnya.  
.

_From : My Mingkki_

_Oppa, kenapa tidak pulang saja ke rumah? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan pulang ke rumah._

.  
Kai tersenyum setengah, ia mengerti rasa rindu dan lelah Minzy menjalani tur dunianya yang pertama bersama 2NE1.  
.

_To : My Mingkki_

_Kau kan tahu aku sudah pulang. Aku tidak pulang karena aku sudah pulang beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau mau aku kesana?_

.  
"Aku sudah melihat lho fancam saat tur New Evolution di New Jersey, ya ampun, aku ngefans sekali dengan CL. Saat dia menjadi DJ diatas panggung itu rasanya aku ingin juga berada di tempat konser itu." kata Chanyeol, Suho lalu tertawa dan bilang bahwa mungkin Chanyeol akan diusir dari tempat baris pertama karena tingginya. Chanyeol membalas kalau Suho adalah leader terpendek yang pernah ada. Saat Kai terkekeh dengan pembicaraan sengit mereka berdua, ponselnya bergetar lagi.  
.

_From : My Mingkki_

_Kemana? Kesini kemari ke tempatku atau ke rumahmu?_

.  
Kai tertawa kecil, Mingkkinya terlalu polos dan lugu untuk masalah sepele seperti ini. Padahal gayanya kalau sudah diatas panggung membuat Kai lupa kalau dia adalah Gong Minzy yang biasa menatap polos dirinya untuk hal hal remeh yang tidak ia ketahui.

Maksudnya, gerakan tubuh Minzy saat menari itu seperti menyihir Kai untuk ikut menari bersamanya. Sebuah impian yang...

"Aku ingin ke sana!" kata Kai tiba tiba. Chanyeol dan Suho yang sempat berisik lalu menoleh pada Kai yang tiba tiba berkata seperti itu.

"Kesana kemana?" tanya Chanyeol. Kai lalu melompat berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya lalu berteriak.

"Aku akan menemui Gong Minzy di YG _building_! Kalau _hyung_ mau ikut aku, sekarang cepat ganti baju karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu!"

.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu, nanti Suho _hyung_ akan bilang apa kalau ada yang menelfon?"

"Katanya, _hyung_ akan bilang kalau kita keluar untuk belanja di supermarket."

"Kalau ada fans yang memergoki kita keluar ke YG _building_ bagaimana?"

"Chanyeol _hyung_, aku menyesal menerimamu sebagai teman seperjalananku."

Chanyeol dan manajer lalu tertawa kecil. Tentu saja, manajer Lee sebagai _hyung_ seperjuangan Kai menemani mereka dan menyetir untuk mereka. Chanyeol memaksa ikut hanya karena ia ingin bertemu sekali lagi dengan 2NE1 _noona_, tapi Kai sudah memandangnya dengan pandangan jahat jangan-ganggu-Mingkkiku.

"Memang kau mau apa kesana, Kai?" tanya manajer Lee. Kai hanya tersenyum simpul,

"Lihat saja nanti."

"Kau tidak boleh mengganggunya, Kai. Dia sedang latihan."

"Aku tidak mengganggunya."

"Kalau kau mengganggunya, bisa bisa Jiyong membunuhmu."

"Aku akan berhati hati. Lagipula, aku bakal telfon Kris _hyung_ kalau naga itu membunuhku."

"Kau mau Jiyong memperlakukanmu seperti waktu itu lagi?" Kai terdiam, pikirannya lalu melayang saat 'interview' bersama Jiyong, dasar perutnya bergejolak dan tangannya kebas.

"Tidak."

Van hitam sudah mulai memasuki pelataran belakang YG _building_. Kai menghembuskan nafas tenang lagi, seperti biasa. Kalau ia akan bertemu Mingkki, pasti hatinya tidak karuan. Meloncat kesana dan kemari. Ponselnya bergetar.  
.

_From : My Mingkki_

_Maaf, baru membalas pesanmu. Aku sangat lelah sekali Kaaiiii... T.T_

.  
Kai tersenyum, lalu teringat dengan bungkusan sushi di pangkuannya. Seperti waktu pertama kali mereka berkencan dulu, Minzy membuatkannya sekotak sushi. Maka dengan bantuan Suho (yang rata rata memasaknya jauh dibawa Kyungsoo) ia membuat sushi yang layak makan.

"Kai! Aku menemanimu turun ya!"

"Boleh, asal tidak ribut saja."

"Yaaa... Memang siapa yang bakal tinggal disini? Aku juga mau turun, tahu." kata manajer Lee sembari tertawa. Kai berjalan terlebih dahulu, beruntung suasana sedang hujan, jadi para fans tidak nampak berdiri di belakang gedung YG. Kai menudungkan kepalanya dengan jaket dan buru buru masuk.

Saat membuka pintu kaca gedung YG, temperatur yang lebih hangat merasuk Kai dan membuatnya membuka tudung kepala. Menunduk meneteskan beberapa air yang mampir di tubuhnya.

"Oh, Kai?"

Kai mendongak, tersenyum dan menundukkan badannya sopan.

"_Anneyong_, Jiyong _hyung_." katanya menyapa orang yang tersenyum lelah di depannya.

"Kau mau menemui Mingkki?"

"I-iya."

"Dia sedang ada di ruang latihan. Kau kemari sendirian?"

Tumben Jiyong _hyung_ tidak bertanya macam macam padanya. Kai menggeleng dan berkata bahwa ia kemari dengan Chanyeol dan manajer. Jiyong hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"_Hyung_ mau kemana?" tanya Kai. Ia mengerutkan kening melihat wajah Jiyong yang lumayan lelah itu.

"Pulang."

"Ku dengar, _hyung_ mau _comeback_ solo ya? _Hyung_ keliatan lelah sekali." ucap Kai tiba tiba. Jiyong yang tadinya hanya menatap ponselnya lalu menatap Kai. Ia menatapnya sedikit lama.

Kai bergidik. Ia lalu memutar otaknya, mengembalikan kalimat yang ia tujukan pada Jiyong _hyung_ barusan. Apa ada yang salah? Dia kan hanya menanyakan kabar? Apa Jiyong merasa tersinggung?

Apa?

Kenapa?

"E-eh.. T-tidak.. Tapi.. Tapi _hyung_ tetap keren." Kai menunjukkan kedua ibu jarinya dan tersenyum gugup. Jiyong tertawa pelan dan melewati Kai sembari menepuk pundaknya. Sedang Kai menghembuskan nafas lega saat Jiyong lewat tanpa berkata apa apa.

"Heh, kau jadi masuk tidak? Kenapa malah diam disini?" tanya Chanyeol. Kai menoleh dan mengangguk. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan, tidak mau terburu buru.

Hei, berikan Kai kesempatan setidaknya untuk menyusun kata kata bertemu gadis manisnya! Paling tidak, ia harusnya mengatakan sesuatu daripada hanya mentap Mingkki selama bermenit menit..

Ia lalu berjalan menuju ke lantai dua dan menemukan ruangan latihan 2NE1.

"Kau sudah sering sekali kemari ya, sampai hafal ruangan disini?" tanya Chanyeol. Kai meringis pelan.

"Begitulah."

"Kau harus sering sering ajak aku kalau begitu! Aku kan senang sekali punya _dongsaeng_ yang kekasihnya itu idolaku!"

"Tapi aku sudah bilang padamu _hyung_ untuk tidak mengidolakan Mingkki!"

Chanyeol memutar matanya dan berdesis '_protektif_' yang diiringi tawa Kai. Saat ia akan mengetukkan jemarinya ke ruang latihan, tangannya berhenti di udara.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau aku mengetuk pintu, ada orang yang mendengarku dari dalam."

Dua orang anggota EXO bagian Korea ini terdiam dan memandang satu sama lain. Kalau mereka tiba tiba masuk ke dalam, mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Bagaimana jika Yang Hyun Suk _seongsaenim_ ada didalam? Atau.. Rencana _surprise_ milik Minzy bisa hancur kalau mereka membuat gaduh di luar kan? Minzy akan keluar dan mungkin akan malu pada Kai kalau ia malah membuat ulah.

Tiba tiba kepala Kai rasanya sakit.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Karena sibuk berpikir, mereka berdua tidak menyadari adanya seseorang yang baru keluar dari ruangan. Kai dan Chanyeol menoleh lalu menunduk memberi salam.

"Apa Mingkki ada di dalam?" tanya Kai pada orang yang baru keluar dari ruangan itu, koreografer 2NE1, Shaun, yang kebetulan sedang keluar dari ruang latihan. Shaun mengerutkan kening menatap Kai seperti mengingat ingat.

"Kau... Kai?"

"_Ne_."

Wajah Shaun lalu berubah, bibirnya terbuka mengerti dan mengangguk pelan. Ia terkekeh, "Wah.. Aku belum sempat bertemu denganmu ya dulu?"

Kai menelan ludahnya, aduh, jangan sampai Shaun menginginkan 'interview' seperti yang lainnya. Bisa hab..

"_Oppa_! Kenapa kau malah berdiri di.. Hei, Kai! Oh, Chanyeol? _Anneyong_"

Selamat.

Dara tiba tiba keluar dari ruang latihan dan menatap Shaun yang sepertinya tengah bicara dengan seseorang. Wajahnya lalu tersenyum lebar ketika ia melihat Kai dan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua lalu menundukkan badan mengucapkan salam padanya.

"_Noona_..,"

"Kau mencari Mingkki?" katanya sembari menutup pintu ruang latihan, Kai mengangguk pelan. Bisa dilihat dari kaus dan wajah Dara yang lumayan lelah, Kai pikir latihan sudah berjalan cukup lama. Dara lalu mengerutkan kening dan melihat bungkusan yang digenggam oleh Kai.

"Itu untuk Mingkki?" tanya Dara menunjuk bungkusan itu. Kai tersenyum gugup dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"_N_-_Ne_..."

"Ahh... _Neoum kyeoptaaaaa_... Masuk saja ke ruang latihan! Ayo ayo! Masuk!"

"Hei.. Hei.. Dara. Hyun Suk _seongsaenim_ bisa memarahimu kalau membiarkan orang lain masuk ke ruang latihan begitu saja...,"

Dara menekuk wajahnya dan menoleh pada Shaun.

"_Oppa_..." kata Dara mulai merajuk, "..kasihan Mingkki kita.. Apa kau tidak lihat semenjak jeda latihan tadi dia selalu cepat cepat mengambil ponsel dan berdesis '_cepat balas aku.. cepat balas aku.._', begitu?"

Jantung Kai berdebar sangat kencang, ia tersenyum gugup dan melihat ke arah Shaun yang tetap dirajuki oleh Dara agar membiarkan Kai masuk ke ruangan. Tapi, sebenarnya, yang jadi perhatian Kai adalah...

"..Saat di Amerika, dia selalu bilang ingin bertemu dengan Kai...,"

"..Dia mendengarkan lagu EXO lebih sering saat kami keluar negeri!.."

"..Magnae kami bahkan bisa menirukan Kai lebih bagus dari siapapun! Jadi.. _oppa_.. Biarkan dia masuk, _ne_?"

Shaun mengerutkan kening, lalu melihat ke jam analog hitam yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Kuberi waktu kau sampai istirahat selesai. Mengerti?" kata Shaun tersenyum pada Kai. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega sementara Dara menepukkan tangannya pelan dan mendorong Kai agar cepat masuk ruangan serta menarik Chanyeol untuk ikut bersamanya ke kantin bawah.

Pintu berderit terbuka perlahan. Saat ia masuk, ternyata hanya ada tiga dancer dan para member 2NE1 yang sedang beristirahat. Minzy membelakangi pintu dan masih sibuk dengan komputer yang ada di depannya.

Saat CL menaikkan kedua alisnya, Bom akan memberitahu Minzy tapi Kai segera memintanya untuk tidak menimbulkan suara juga pada lainnya. Bom menuutp mulutnya dan bertatapan dengan CL sembari terkikik pelan. CL lalu berdiri dan bersuara keras pada Minzy.

"Mingkki! Aku dan yang lain akan keluar sebentar. Kau tidak apa apa kan sendirian?"

"_Ne_, _unnie_!" Minzy terlihat sangat sibuk. CL lalu terkikik lagi dan menarik Bom keluar dari ruangan, saat ia melewati Kai, ia berbisik,

"Kau beruntung aku sedang lelah dan tidak mengusirmu."

Selalu saja.

Kai tersenyum prihatin dan membungkuk berterimakasih. Sementara CL dan Bom keluar dari ruangan bersama tiga dancer lainnya. Kai dengan pelan pelan duduk di pojok ruangan, menyesakkan dirinya diantara tas tas lalu diam memperhatikan Mingkkinya.

Tiba tiba, Mingkki berdiri dan menyetel sebuah lagu yang tidak asing di telinga Kai.

EXO-K - What Is Love

Minzy mulai melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia tersenyum sendiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tengah ruangan. Kai mulai memandangi punggung Mingkki. Ia mulai terbawa suasana.

Mingkki menari mengikuti irama lagunya dengan lembut, ia menari What Is Love dengan versinya sendiri. Membayangkan seseorang juga tengah menari bersamanya. Meliukkan badannya dan mencoba merasakan ada orang yang tengah memeluknya atau menggandengnya.

Saat Kai berencana untuk mengejutkan Mingkki dengan tiba tiba memeluknya dari belakang, ia malah menyenggol tas dan membuat gaduh ruangan.

Serta merta, Mingkki menoleh dan matanya membulat.

"K-Kai?"

Kai menatap Mingkki, ia tersenyum.

"H-hai. _Anneyong_."

.

.

.

.

"Enak?"

"Hm! Terimakasih!" kata Minzy bersemangat dan memakan sushinya lagi. Mereka berdua saja di tengah tengah ruangan latihan dengan samar samar terdengar lagu If I Ain't Got You-nya Alicia. Kai bisa melihat peluh yang sembunyi sembunyi menetes dari rambut Minzy.

"Kau lelah sekali ya?" tanyanya sembari menghapus keringat itu. Minzy lalu memandang Kai, dan buru buru menunduk lagi.

Memang bukan pertama kalinya Kai menyentuh Minzy seperti itu, berulang kali tapi tidak terlalu sering. Tetap saja, ada kupu kupu yang beterbangan di perut Minzy ketika Kai menyentuhnya. Tangan Kai terasa sangat lembut dan tegap bersamaan ketika mereka menyentuh Minzy. Atau jemari Kai yang biasanya menggenggam Minzy juga terasa kokoh tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Sangat.." lirih Minzy. Ia lalu memakan sushinya yang terakhir.

"Minum dulu." Kai menyodorkan botol air mineral yang sudah terbuka dan dibalas bisikan '_gomawo_' dari Mingkki.

Percakapan kecil. Sangat sepele.

Tapi.. Kadang kadang, percakapan seperti ini yang membuat Minzy tidak bisa dimalam hari. Kadang kadang, ia berpikir, kenapa aku tak mengatakan hal itu pada Kai? Atau.. Kenapa aku melakukan itu pada Kai? Harusnya aku begini atau begitu atau semacamnya lah.

Karena Minzy tahu, ketika mereka bertemu, mereka tidak akan tahu kapan akan bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan.

Rasanya, dada Minzy sesak memikirkan hal itu.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih?" tanya Kai mengerutkan kening memandang Minzy yang hanya memandang botolnya. Minzy mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum menggeleng.

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak bisa bohong padaku, Mingkki."

"Kkamjong, aku tidak bohong." katanya. Kai menahan tawanya, ia selalu ingin tertawa kalau Minzy menyebut namanya seperti itu. Matanya bisa membulat sempurna dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Apa flumu sudah baikan?"

"Sudah."

"Oh ya?"

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

Kai mengangkat kedua alisnya, wajah Mingkki memandangnya ingin tahu. Kai lalu tersenyum dan meluruskan kakinya menghadap kaca latihan. Ia lalu memandang bayangan Mingkki dari sana.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

Blush.

Mingkki meminum lagi airnya. Kenapa Kim Jongin selalu saja membuatnya salah tingkah?! Kenapa?!

"Bagaimana menurutmu yang tadi?" Kai menoleh pada Mingkki saat ia bertanya seperti itu.

"Apanya?"

"Tarianku. Kau melihatnya kan?" kata Minzy sembari menggigit bibirnya, seperti ia sudah siap di ejek habis habisan oleh Kai saat melihat tarian Minzy yang seperti itu.

Sebaliknya, Kai malah tersenyum lembut.

"Itu bagus. Luar biasa. Kau merubah gerakannya?" kata Kai. Minzy buru buru mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kai lalu berdiri dan melihat sekeliling, menemukan sebuah topi fedora yang tadinya dipakai CL tergeletak di tempat duduk lalu memakainya.

"Ada apa _oppa_?" kata Minzy yang memandang mengikuti gerakan Kai. Kai lalu tiba tiba berdiri di hadapannya, menyuruhnya berdiri. Minzy masih mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti.

Kai tiba tiba mengulurkan tangannya pada Minzy.

"_Would you dance with me_?"

Minzy memandang Kai tidak percaya, tangannya mengepal kaget. Ia lalu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Minzy menyambut uluran tangan Kai.

"Kita akan menari apa?"

"Lihat saja." Kai tersenyum dan segera menuju ke komputer di ruangan tersebut sementara Mingkki menyingkirkan makan siangnya.

EXO-K - What Is Love

Saat Intronya sudah mulai berjalan, Kai lalu mengajak Mingkki ke tengah ruangan.  
.

(_Girl, I can't explain what I feel_...)

.  
Kai melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Mingkki dan mengelus pelan punggungnya. Minzy dengan senyum malunya menyandarkan kedua tangannya ke dada Kai.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan padamu, Mingkki." kata Kai memulai pembicaraannya, menatap mata itu dalam, "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan yang kurasakan sekarang."

"Mulai saja dari yang mudah." Mingkki membalasnya. Kai tersenyum.

Tersenyum dari yang mudah, ia tersenyum karena salah satu mimpi kecilnya terwujud.  
.

(_Oh baby my baby, baby, baby, baby.. _

_haruga machi ilbunchorom neukkyeojige mandeulji_..)

.  
Kai masih tersenyum, ia lalu memberikan topinya ke atas kepala Mingkki yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Kau bilang aku harus mengatakannya dari hal yang mudah?" Mingkki terkikik dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kai, menyesuaikan diri dan mencoba untuk nyaman. Padahal sebenarnya dia gugup setengah mati, semua tubuhnya merinding.

Ini lebih kurang sama saat penampilan 2NE1 pertama kali di panggung debutnya.

"Aku menyesal bertemu denganmu kita harus bertemu, Mingkki." kata Kai, Mingkki mengerutkan kening. Ia hampir saja melepaskan tangan dari leher Kai kalau saja _main dance_ EXO-K ini tidak buru buru menahan punggungnya dan berkata,

"..Karena bagiku, setiap kita bertemu. Kita akan selalu cepat berpisah. Bertemu denganmu seperti mengubah hitungan hari menjadi menit. Padahal kau tahu aku rindu padamu 'kan?"

Kupu kupu dalam perut Mingkki rasanya ingin muntah keluar. Antara rasa senang, malu dan segala bercampur aduk.  
.

(.._neomanisseumyeon yeonghwasogui juingong_..)

.  
Kai mendekatkan dirinya lagi pada Mingkki. Tidak ada perasaan canggung lagi untuknya. Saat mendengarkan musik melewati pikirannya, dan Mingkki berada di dekatnya. Hanya satu dalam pikirannya.

Hal yang ia sangat sangat sukai berada di tempat yang sama.

"B-begitukah?" tanya Mingkki saat mereka berani saling menatap satu sama lain. Saling bertukar senyum. Kedua mata coklat itu saling memantulkan wajah mereka.

"Kalau begitu.. Aku juga merasakan sesuatu, Kai."

"Apa?"

"Aku seperti berada di sebuah film. Dan kau..," Minzy tersenyum malu, "..dan kau membuatku seperti tokoh utama yang selalu bahagia."

Mereka bergerak seirama lagi, satu tempo, satu gerakan dengan lembut.

(.._neol boreodallyeoganeun aeksyeonsinirado jjigeulgeot cheoreom, nan machi yeongungi doen geotcheoreom_..)

.  
Kai lalu dengan perlahan melepaskan tangan Mingkki yang melingkar dilehernya dan satu tangannya sendiri masih bertengger di pinggang Mingkki. Kini mereka melihat bayangan mereka satu sama lain di kaca.

"Begitukah? Kita seperti film?" kata Kai. Mereka berdua tersenyum, menggerakkan tangan dan badan secara bersamaan dan berirama. Melangkah indah dengan ketukan teratur lagu pelan itu.

"Kalau begitu, tahukan kau film apa yang membuat kita bersama?" tanya Kai lagi, masih memandang Mingkki yang bergerak bersamanya dari pantulan kaca.

"Tidak, apa?"

"_Action_. _Just imagine like you are _Mary Jane_ and I'm _Peter Parker."  
.

(.._neon naege wanbyeok sangsanghaebwasseo_..)

.  
"Benarkah?" tanya Mingkki membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum lucu. Kai terkekeh melihatnya. Bagaimana bisa Mingkki sesempurna itu? Bagaimana gadis yang sedang menari sempurna ini bersikap begitu kekanakan dengan ayunan dan lekukan gerakan yang begitu menawan?

"Seperti itu. Kau bisa bayangkan..," Kai menaikkan satu tangan Mingkki untuk merangkul lehernya dan tetap memandang wajah itu dari kaca yang juga sedang memandangnya balik, "..Sempurna bukan?"  
.

(.._hamkkeramyeon eotteolkka_..)

.  
"Sangat indah untuk dibayangkan.." kata Mingkki. Kai tersenyum setengah dan menggerakkan badannya untuk berpura pura menjatuhkan Mingkki, tapi ia tetap menahannya dan membawa Mingkki kembali berdiri.

"Ups." kata Mingkki terkejut, dan mereka berdua lalu tertawa. Kai mengambil lagi topi yang berada di atas kepala Mingkki dan memperhatikan wajah manis Mingkki yang tersenyum.

"Memang indah."  
.

(.._nan neoman gwaenchantago malhaejumyeon_

_modu wanbyeokhae oh baby_..)

.  
"Terimakasih." ucap Mingkki. Meskipun harus dengan kepala besar ia mengungkapkan kalau Kai sedang memuji dirinya, dia senang Kai berkata begitu saat ia memandang matanya dalam.

Beberapa detik yang lalu dan detik detik yang lalu, Minzy masih tidak bisa percaya ia sekarang melangkahkan, menggerakkan bahkan sedekat ini bersama dengan Kai! Padahal, senyum Kai saja bisa membuat Mingkki merona merah.

Ini sebuah keajaiban.

"Kalau begitu.. Simpan saja tenagamu untuk latihan nanti. Duduk dan lihatlah aku." kata Kai mendudukkan Mingkki di sebuah kursi kecil yang membuatnya bersandar di kaca ruang latihan.

"_Please rest_, _lady_."

Minzy tertawa kecil dan memandang Kai yang sekarang sudah berada di tengah ruangan lagi sendirian.

"_With my pleasure_."  
.

(.._I lost my mind neoreul cheoeummannasseulttae_

_neo hanappaego modeungeoseun get in slow motion_...)

.  
Kai masih menari di tengah ruangan tersebut, sesekali mencuri pandang ke gadis manis yang menatapnya terpesona. Sesekali Mingkki mengikuti lirik yang sedang dinyanyikan. Kadang kadang Kai merasa geli sendiri, benar kata lirik ini.

Saat ia melihat Mingkki, yang lain seperti bergerak tidak normal. Hanya Mingkki yang mampu ia tangkap segala gerakan, ucapan dan senyumnya.

Tapi satu yang masih belum normal ketika Kai berada di dekat Mingkki.

Jantungnya.  
.

(.._naege malhaejwo ige sarangiramyeon_

_maeilgeudaewa sumanheun gamjeongdeureul nanwojugo baewogamyeo_..)

.  
Untuk seorang Minzy sendiri, jatuh cinta adalah hal yang paling ia hindari. sudah berulang kali ia jatuh cinta, berulang kali ia juga patah hati. Ia takut, ia takut saat Kai mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya. Minzy takut kalau Kai juga akan meninggalkannya.

Tapi, Kai berhasil meyakinkannya. Kai berhasil melewati semuanya demi Mingkki.

Kai berhasil mengatakan pada Mingkki, kalau itu yang dinamakan cinta.

Tanpa banyak kata, sangat banyak bukti.

Kai membuktikan pada Mingkki, ia tetap tidak berpaling pada siapapun walaupun jarak mengeliminasi keberadaan pada mereka.

Kai mengajarkan pada Mingkki ribuan emosi jiwa yang belum pernah Mingkki katakan.

Kai memberi tahu pada Mingkki, apa itu cinta.  
.

(.._ssaugo ulgo anajugo_

_naege malhaejwo ige sarangiramyeon_..)

.  
Kai belum pernah melihat Mingkki menangis karena dirinya, dan dia bersumpah dia takkan membuat Mingkki melakukan itu. Mereka juga belum pernah bertengkar hebat, hanya ribut ribut kecil menentukan sesuatu.

Tapi, Mingkki mengajarinya sesuatu.

Mingkki selalu memeluknya ketika Kai berkata ia lelah,

Mingkki selalu menyemangatinya ketika Kai berkata ia tak mungkin berhasil dalam sesuatu,

Mingkki selalu berkata, 'Aku takkan menyerah' ketika Kai merenungi hubungan mereka.

Mingkki mengajarinya soal cinta dengan cara yang lain. Gadis manisnya mengajari soal cinta yang bertindak, ia tak akan banyak bicara. Ia takkan banyak menuntut yang aneh aneh.

Ia menyukainya.  
.

(_..My babe, baby babe, baby baby_

_Marhejwo nege What Is Love?)_

.  
Saat Kai berdiri dari tundukannya dan tepuk tangan tunggal Minzy membuatnya tersenyum, Minzy berlari untuk memeluknya. Ia menenggelamkan wajah di dada bidang Kai yang mulai bercucuran keringat.

"Jangan dekat dekat, aku bau."

"ahumenguykaimu."

"Apa?"

Minzy bergumam lagi di dada Kai, tapi lalu tiba tiba ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kai dengan mata berbinar.

"_Joahe.._" Kai tersenyum menggoda.

"_Joahe_?" tanyanya. Wajah Minzy merah padam dan tersenyum menahan malu.

"Tidak.. _Nan sarang_..,"

Kai memutus kalimat Minzy dengan mencium bibirnya. Menempelkan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir tipis dan lembut milik Mingkki lagi. Merasakan kupu kupu terbang dari perut ke tenggorokannya.

Kai melepaskan bibirnya, dan menatap wajah Mingkki lagi.

"_Saranghae_."

.

.

.

.

"Aahhh! Ahh! Mereka berciuman! Ya ampun.. Mmmhh!"

"Ssstt.. Dara! Kalau kau berisik, mereka akan segera tahu!"

"_Noona_! Jangan berisik."

"Iya.. IYa!"

Shaun, Chanyeol dan Dara sedang sibuk berdiri dan mengintip ke tengah ruangan. Mereka berulang kali mendesiskan kata,

"_Kyeopta_..,"

"Ya ampun, romantis sekali."

"Kai sangat beruntung!"

dan yang lainnya.

dan yang lainnya.

"Kalian sedang apa seperti itu di depan ruang latihan?"

Mereka bertiga sontak menoleh, melihat seseorang dengan topi abu abunya yang sudah mereka kenal.

"_A-aneyong, seongsaenim_!" kata Chanyeol gugup. Hyun Suk mengerutkan kening dan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Chanyeol EXO? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan dan akan menjawab sebelum Hyun Suk segera berjalan ke arah mereka dan berkata,

"Apa Minzy dan Kai ada di dalam?"

Keringat dingin mengucur dari kening Chanyeol. Bisa gawat kalau Presiden YG mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan _hoobae_nya di dalam sana. Bisa bisa Kai..

"T-tunggu, _seongsaenim_!" kata Chanyeol mencegah Hyun Suk untuk membuka pintu ruangan latihan.

"Ada apa?"

Dara dan Shaun saling melirik, bisa bisanya anak muda satu ini mengiterupsi Hyun Suk tanpa sungka. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuk orang orang ini.

"B-biar aku yang membukanya."

Chanyeol buru buru membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruangan. Berharap Kai dan Minzy sudah..,

"Oh, _hyung_? Ahh.. _Seongsaenim, anneyonghasseyo_!" Kai buru buru berdiri dari duduknya yang berhadap hadapan dengan Mingkki. Dara dan Shaun juga langsung masuk ketika mereka malah mendegar suara Kai yang menyapa Presiden mereka dengan santai tersebut.

"Kalian sedang makan siang?"

"_Ne_, _seongsaenim_. Kai juga membawa satu kotak lebih, apa _seongsaenim_ mau?" kata Minzy dengan sopan.

Chanyeol memandang Kai yang memandangnya dengan satu kedipan mata sembunyi sembunyi.

Sialan, batin Chanyeol.

* * *

Udahan yaa.. Seleseee.. Selseee.. Kapan kapan saya bikin lagi

Please leave comment or review. Just pretend to me that 414 viewers are not robot, 'kay? ^^

nb : Min-Kai Facts : 1. Mereka sama sama dipanggil Sexy Dancer.


End file.
